GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike is a prototype close-quarters combat mobile suit. Featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, it is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Sword Strike is a mobile suit designed for close quarters combat, thus making it the most suitable choice in an area where little collateral damage can be risked such as in a colony interior, or within the hanger of an allied base. Besides the armament mounted on the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam itself (which includes head-mounted CIWS guns and combat knifes), the Sword Striker adds a large anti-ship sword, a rocket anchor and a beam boomerang to the armament of the suit. Of all the Striker Packs available for the Strike, Sword Striker is the lightest. It also has the highest combat endurance as its energy consumption is the lowest, and can be used for aquatic combat as all of its weapon, except the beam boomerang, can be used underwater. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's side skirt armor are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-ship Sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although "Schwert Gewehr" was designed to have a laser gun at the bottom end, Strike only uses the prototype model which lacks this feature and has it replaced by a short beam blade emitter. Due to its sharp tip, the sword can also be used for aquatic combat. It is stored on the right side of the backpack when not in use. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Mounted on the left forearm, the front portion is a rocket-propelled anchor that is shot out on a reinforced polymer cable. The anchor's claw can open and close to capture or destroy the target. The cable's reel case is installed behind the front portion, and the entire weapon can function as a shield with anti-beam coating. The weapon can also be used for aquatic combat and can defend against the Phonon Maser. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :A throwing weapon that emits a short beam blade on one end, and can return to the owner after throwing, often catching enemy units by surprise. It is equipped with a system similar to the beam saber, and the generated beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the Gundams' hand due to the in-built large-capacity power condenser. It is stored on Sword Strike's left shoulder armor when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Sword Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Sword Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History The Sword Strike was first used inside Heliopolis to counter a ZAFT attack comprised of ZGMF-1017 GINNs using D-equipment. The Sword Strike destroyed one GINN using a combination of its Midas Messar and Schwert Gewehr. Its second use occurred while the Archangel-class was stationed at Artemis asteroid. The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam had infiltrated the base and destroyed the light-wave shield emitters. The Sword Strike sortied against it in an attempt to minimize collateral damage. Ultimately, it was the Sword Strike that destroyed the Blitz, at a battle that occurred on an island just outside of Orb waters. The Sword Strike was about to finish the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, but the Blitz de-cloaked itself and attacked. In the resulting confusion, the Sword Strike cut into the Blitz's cockpit, killing the pilot and causing the machine to explode. Afterwards, the Sword Strike equipment was used as part of the GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam. Gallery Aqme-x02.jpg|AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Gat-x105-schwertgewehr.jpg|"Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword Gat-x105-panzereisen.jpg|"Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor Gat-x105-midasmesser.jpg|"Midas Messer" beam boomerang Strike destroys GINN.png Sword Strike.png Sword Strike destroys GINN.png Sword Strike punches Aegis.png Sword Strike vs ZnO.png Blitz attacking Sword Strike.png Sword Strike Closeup.png Sword Strike 346765.jpg Games Sword Strike Gundam.jpg|Sword Strike Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Sword Strike Gundam Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω SwordStrikeBattleDestiny.png Gunpla Ng sword strike gundam.jpg|NG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam (2003): box art 1-100 Sword Strike Gundam.jpg|NG 1/100 GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam (2003): box art Mg-launcher-strike.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105 Launcher/Sword Strike Gundam (2008): box art MG Aile Strike Gundam Ver.RM Launcher Sword Striker Pack.jpg|MG 1/100 AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker/AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Pack for Aile Strike Gundam Ver.RM (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art 1-60-Strike-Gundam-Striker-Weapon-System.jpg|1/60 GAT-X105 Strike Gundam Striker Weapon System (2003): box art Action Figures AMSiA_gat-x105LauncherNSwordStrike_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X105 Launcher Strike & Sword Strike Gundam" (2003): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x105LauncherNSwordStrike_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X105 Launcher Strike & Sword Strike Gundam" (2003): package rear view. RobotDamashii_gat-x105LauncherNSwordStrike_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Launcher Striker & Sword Striker Set" (2011): package front view. Notes & Trivia *Although Mu La Flaga never used the Sword Striker pack during the time he piloted the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, he did used the Sword Striker's weapon when piloting the GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam in Gundam SEED's HD Remaster Version. *Normally the Beam Boomerang cannot be used underwater, but the manga adaptation depicted the Sword Strike destroying a UMF-5 ZnO underwater with the weapon by activating the beam emitter on contact with the mobile suit. *The "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor is similar to the RAG-79 Aqua GM's Hand Anchor. References GAT-X105AQME-X02 Sword Strike Gundam - Technical Detail and Design.jpg|GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam - Technical Detail/Design External links *GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike on MAHQ.net Category:Earth Alliance